


X-men Drabbles and Ficlets

by Nathamuel



Series: Multifandom Ficlets and Drabbles [4]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M, Nudity, Other Additional Chapters To Be Added, Pre-Slash, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guess who saw X-men: Days of Future Past.</p><p>1. Cherik| Emma walks around in PJs and no one knows it, Charles doesn't wear anything at all</p>
            </blockquote>





	X-men Drabbles and Ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: http://framesonthewall.tumblr.com/post/88956939608/beckswithspecks-emma-hasnt-actually-worn-a#notes

The first time Emma Frost sees Charles she does a double take and Erik thinks nothing of it. So what if his companion is rather good looking. There is no jealousy twisting in his belly, really, only his normal anger. So what if he’s a little more vicious when he chokes her with the metal of the bedframe to make her talk, it’s not like anyone can tell the difference.

On the beach he slips the helmet on his head because he’s a coward, because cutting himself off first is better than facing rejection. They wear the same armor that day but at the end they stand on two different parts of the playing field (the war). (They don’t see each other for years afterwards.)

The first time that Emma walks into the conference room with a hairdo fresh out of bed and a loose and comfortable looking top with equally comfortable looking pajama pants he does a double take. No one else reacts except to send him confused looks. Emma smiles wickedly and Erik raises the helmet an inch off his head. There she stands, immaculately dressed. When he lowers the helmet, she’s in comfortable clothes again.  
Then and there he decides that he really doesn’t care what she’s up to. If she thinks it such a great idea to permanently alter the minds around her, it’s really none of his business as long as he wears his helmet. (Secretly he likes how soft it makes her look.)

When he sees Charles again the first time, he does a double take as well. It’s also a good thing that Azazel can teleport because otherwise he would have been hit by the car that Erik had wanted to throw at Charles’ little band of imbeciles. It’s not his fault that he loses control in a way he hasn’t since he was a teenager, because why the fuck is the telepath naked?

Azazel reappears with the smell of sulfur and glares at him. Erik doesn’t really notice. All he sees is the slow and downright wicked smile spreading on Charles’ face. Erik can see _everything_ and he’d like to see more. His own face warms and he isn’t even aware how Emma takes control and shouts orders while he feels rooted to the spot unable to tear his gaze away. Around him the battle rages on and it’s his instinct that makes him dodge attacks, nothing more.

Charles really has the prettiest cock he’s ever seen. The second thought that follows is: _So that’s where Emma got the idea_.


End file.
